It's for the past
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: E se Tommy tivesse aceitado o pedido de Megan?


Eu ainda me lembrava de tudo o que havia dito para ele, não que fosse fácil esquecer, aquelas palavras estavam doendo em mim da mesma forma que doíam nele, mas o medo me fez recuar, me fez jogar fora uma oportunidade que talvez eu não pudesse ter novamente, o medo me fez magoar alguém que realmente me amava, quem era eu pra julgar alguém? Todo mundo comete erros, todo mundo merece uma segunda chance.

"_Perdoe, você também erra."_

Encarar Tommy não seria fácil, pois eu ia ver nos olhos dele a dor que eu causei com aquelas palavras tão cruéis, eu me pergunto como tenho essa capacidade tão grande de machucar quem realmente importa, a petulância em minhas palavras fora tamanha e eu nem ao menos imaginava o preço que eu pagaria por um dia ter dito aquilo...

"_I think that we should put the past, It's for the past_."

Eu precisava voltar ao trabalho, precisava encarar de frente como sempre fiz em toda minha vida, eu não vou poder fugir pra sempre e não seria agora que eu começaria a fazer isso, talvez houvesse uma chance para que eu pudesse concertar tudo, talvez hoje com mais calma nós pudéssemos conversar e tudo finalmente se acertaria, talvez.

- Kate, bom dia. – Falei assim que entrei em seu escritório.

- Megan... – Kate levantou-se e sorriu de forma estranha, na realidade ela me olhava de uma forma estranha. – Bom dia, você está bem?

Por acaso estava acontecendo algo que eu não sabia? Eu conhecia aquele olhar dela, Kate queria me dizer algo, porém não tinha coragem, o que era estranho, pois Kate não é o tipo de mulher que não tem coragem.

- Comigo está tudo bem. – Não tudo, mas vai ficar. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É, não. – Kate sorriu disfarçadamente. – Nada demais, só alguns casos complicados, nada fora do normal.

- Hum, ok. – Não que eu tivesse acreditado nisso, mas hoje eu não queria discutir com Kate ou algo parecido, eu só queria paz, pelo menos por alguns minutos. – Então vou trabalhar, bye.

Kate sorriu e eu fui seguir minha doce rotina, ao menos meu trabalho me dava algum prazer, resolver casos e encontrar as respostas era algo que me fascinava, ao menos eu podia acabar com o sofrimento de famílias que perdiam seus filhos de forma trágica, ao menos ao sofrimento deles eu poderia dar um fim.

Enquanto eu tomava uma boa xícara de café, Adam me liga pedindo para que eu vá até a cena do crime, meu coração acelerou no exato momento, seria a hora, eu ia encontrá-lo, eu fugi a manhã toda disso e agora eu não tinha escapatória, era hora de encarar Tommy, que Deus me ajude.

Eu não podia não ir, era meu trabalho, no carro ensaiei mil e uma maneiras de como agir ou falar, pensava em pedir desculpas, chamá-lo para um jantar ou apenas colocar minha armadura e ignorá-lo, mesmo sabendo que isso só ia me matar aos poucos e ia levá-lo para longe de mim, mais ainda. Cheguei ao local indicado por Adam e para minha surpresa, Tommy não estava lá, Adam me olhou da mesma forma que Kate e meu coração perdeu uma batida, tinha algo errado, muito errado.

- Megan. – Adam me cumprimentou.

- Adam. – O olhei procurando por respostas que eu nem ao menos sabia as perguntas.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar por algo, Adam já veio me passando todos os detalhes do caso, uma jovem de 25 anos havia sido assassinada e os pais estava desesperados e qualquer problema pessoal eu teria que deixar para depois, fora um caso complicado, muito complicado, mas no final havia dado tudo certo, descobrimos que o assassino havia sido seu irmão, pois o mesmo queria herdar toda a fortuna da família, mas algo não saia da minha cabeça, ele, Tommy, eu não o vi em nenhum momento e isso estava me deixando de alguma forma, preocupada, deixei meu celular por perto todo o tempo na esperança de que ele pudesse me ligar e dizer onde estava, mas isso não aconteceu, Kate apareceu em meu escritório tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

- Megan?

- Oi, algum problema? – Reparei que ela segurava um pedaço de papel em sua mão, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, fiz outra pergunta. – Kate, Adam comentou com você alguma coisa sobre Tommy?

Nesse momento pude ver a reação de Kate, seus olhos demonstravam tristeza e seu sorriso também, ela apertou fortemente o papel em sua mão e eu sabia que ali tinha algo escrito pra mim, algo ruim, por sinal.

- Kate? – Chamei por ela e minha voz havia saído fraca.

- Megan, eu sinto muito. – Começou Kate e eu a olhei assustada.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela me encarou com aquele par de olhos azuis e meu mundo de alguma forma pareceu desabar. – Fala, pelo amor de Deus.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ontem Tommy veio me procurar e... – Eu olhei para ela já pensando mil coisas, não podia ser isso, podia? Acho que ela percebeu e logo tratou de continuar. – Não é nada do que você está pensando e eu sei que está, Tommy veio me procurar para dizer adeus. – Ela disse direta.

- ADEUS? – Perguntei alto demais. – Como assim adeus? – Meu coração batia forte demais ou não batia, eu não saberia dizer no momento.

- Ele disse que estava indo embora, ele pediu transferência e deixou esse bilhete para você, eu não sei o que está escrito e ele não disse mais nada, só disse que aceitou sua decisão.

As lágrimas que eu tanto tentei evitar agora escorriam pelas curvas do meu rosto, brincando com a dor em meu coração, Kate aproximou-se e deixou o bilhete sobre a mesa, ela queria dizer algo, eu sei, ela queria me consolar, queria me ajudar, mas a verdade é que nada nem ninguém além dele poderia fazer isso, entendendo tudo, Kate apenas apertou carinhosamente sua mão na minha, na intenção de dizer que estaria ali pra tudo e saiu, vagarosamente eu me aproximei e peguei o pequeno bilhete, meu coração parecia ter sido arrancando e dor que eu sentia me dilacerava a alma, quase que em câmera lenta eu abri o pequeno papel e leio foi ao chão segundos depois que eu li o que Tommy havia escrito...

"_It's for the past, bye."_

Ele havia usado contra mim o que eu usei para feri-lo, dizem que o feitiço sempre se volta contra o feiticeiro, eu só não imaginava que seria tão forte e tão rápido, finalmente eu havia percebido que a minha insistente luta para provar para Tommy que eu o havia superado, apenas serviu para que quebrar mais ainda, pois mesmo que errado, ele entendeu e seguiu em frente e por minha conta e risco eu havia perdido o único homem que eu amei em toda minha vida e que amargamente eu passaria o resto dela me culpando por um dia ter sido tão idiota ao ponto de expulsá-lo sem dar uma chance dele me fazer feliz, de sermos felizes.

"_Cuidado com o que você deseja..."_

* * *

**_THE END!_**


End file.
